Star Trek: Rescue Mission
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Kirk/OC Rated T just in case. Kylie Dades and her fellow 7 survivors of the USS Ulysses crash on a planet, killing everyone on the ship except for them. The mystery is though- why did they crash?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't really know if the stardate could be accurate or the class of the planet so bear with me. :p**

**Disclaimer, I don't own Star Trek. Nari belongs to My Lady Vader.  
**

"Chief of Security log, StarDate 22370.9. The ship has crashed onto a class E planet. Only the eight of us survived the crash. Chief Medical Officer Jeffery Lockey and I found the Captain and First Officer dead on the bridge- well what was left of it. This event promotes me to Acting Captain. The surroundings are dry, and every night there is a sandstorm and the temperature drops well beneath zero. We depend on the few replicators that work and the ship to protect us. However I fear it won't last. Dades out." Kylie sighed and closed her communicator. She turned and faced her crewmen. Jeff was looking them over for any serious injuries post-crash. Kylie had escaped with only mild bruises scattered across her body and a thin slice on her right cheek.

"You're all right, Jameson. Elena you're next," Jeff said motioning for Jameson to move and Elena to sit down. They swapped and Jeff looked at Kylie.

"Heckler has a concussion- he's lying down at the moment on my orders. Christopher and Lucas are nursing crack ribs and Gendas has a twisted ankle," Jeff said briefly. Kylie nodded and rubbed her forehead, her other hand resting on her hip.

"And yourself?"

Jeff sighed and cleared Elena. "I got a headache and the dry air is tearing up my lungs. But other than that-."

"Jeff!" Kylie interrupted, rolling her eyes. "How did Elena and Jameson get by uninjured?"

"Turbolift," Jameson answered massaging his neck.

Kylie closed her eyes and bobbed her head. She looked up into the sky, noticing the dark clouds approaching and the wind beginning to pick up."We should get back in the ship. Jeff, do you have enough supplies to last for awhile?"

Jeff ran a hand through his short black hair. "Maybe- I'd have to take a count."

Kylie sighed she wasn't cut out for this. "Then do it! Gosh Jeff, you know I'm not up for this! Please just imagine Captain Jackson giving you orders. I'm a security officer not a leader." Jeff's mouth went into a straight line. He nodded and climbed into the ship. Kylie kicked a small rock; it flew several feet and then hit the ground.

Jameson played with his hands. "Captain?"

Kylie turned. "Don't call me that. It's Commander Dades- like it has always been." Jameson nodded.

"Commander, we've had the beacon going for three hours. The message should have reached a Star base by now."

"Your point Lieutenant?" Kylie asked crossing her arms.

He sighed. "How long should we wait before we give up?" Kylie stared at him that thought had never occurred to her.

After some thought an answer occurred to her, "Well Jameson- we've done all we can to call for help. Best thing we can do now is map out this area and try to support ourselves until help comes."

Jameson nodded. "Yes, but do we wait forever for that help?"

Kylie rubbed her arms. "As long as it takes. I'm going to rest in my cabin- don't forget to seal the bulkheads." He nodded again and Kylie slowly climbed up to the hatch.

In her cabin she fell onto her bed, clutching a pillow to her chest. The chaos that had brought this- this nightmare to reality seemed surreal. What haunted her most wasn't the crash, rather finding all the bodies in engineering and on the bridge.

"Jim, save me," she whispered desperately.

The remnants of the ship shook as the sandstorm begun. Kylie got up and went to the intercom.

"Gendas, have you fixed the life support systems?" she asked.

"Yee-es ma'am, but only for the cabins," Gendas answered.

Kylie nodded. "Mm hm, I'll alert Jeff and the others although I'm sure they can figure that out on their own." She gradually fell back into her chair, and tried to make contact with Jeff.

After everyone was notified Kylie washed her face and crawled into bed.

* * *

"Captain, we're picking up an emergency signal from the USS Ulysses," Sulu said whirling around to face the Captain.

Bones crossed his arms. "Wasn't that-?"

"-Kylie's ship," Kirk finished. "Mark a course to provide assistance Chekov. Uhura, try to make contact."

"Course plotted and laid in zir," Chekov said.

Kirk nodded. "Warp three, ensign. Engage." Kirk turned in his chair to face his first officer. "Mr. Spock, estimated time of arrival?"

"At our current speed we shall arrive in four hours precisely," he answered.

"Thank you Mr. Spock, you have the bridge. I will be in my quarters," Kirk said standing up and going into the turbolift. Bones followed him in, when the doors slid shut Bones sighed.

"I'm sure she's okay, Jim. She always told us she was a tough girl to break," Bones said.

Kirk sighed and rubbed his face. "I know—doesn't make me worry any less though." Bones clapped him on the back.

"Rest, before you know it we'll be there."

* * *

"_I didn't want to leave without saying good bye," Kylie said entering Kirk's quarters._

"_Why do we have to say good bye?" he asked jumping to his feet. Kirk walked over to her and brushed her hair behind her ear. _

"_Because I've been assigned to the USS Ulysses, they're awaiting my signal to beam me up," she explained sadly. _

"_How long are they willing to wait?"_

"_Not even five minutes," Kylie murmured as she watched the sadness intensify in his expression._

"_Kylie, Kylie, Kylie!" _

Kylie's eyes shot open and she sat up.

"Kylie?" Jeff's voice said over the intercom. Kylie closed her eyes and flipped the communiqué switch.

"Yeah Jeff?"

"Jameson says we're being hailed by the USS Enterprise. They're coming to get us," he said, the giddy clear in his voice. "Did ya hear me Ky? The USS Enterprise!"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'll be there momentarily, Jeff," Kylie said smiling at her fellow officer's enthusiasm. Kylie hopped off the bed and went into her closet for a heavy coat, and then she slipped her boots on. She ran out of her room, clutching her coat to her, and ran for sick bay. Kylie raced in and panted.

"Can't you at least keep your autopsies in the morgue, Jeff?" she muttered to herself as she strode over to his office.

"-Ah there she is," Jeff greeted.

Elena smiled. "It's the Enterprise- they want to talk to you." Kylie nodded and moved behind Jeff, she grinned.

"Hello Spock. Where's Jim?" Kylie asked.

Spock nodded. "Hello Dades. The Captain is in his quarters at present. I estimate we shall arrive in twenty minutes."

Kylie nodded. "We certainly aren't going anywhere. Contact us again when you arrive."

Spock nodded a final time and then ended the frequency.

* * *

"Captain to the bridge, we have arrived at Marrietta V," Spock said.

Kirk nodded and responded. "On my way." He got up off his bed and looked in the mirror. After combing his hair with his fingers and straightening his uniform he left his quarters for the turbolift.

"Anything from the planet?" Kirk asked sitting down.

Spock nodded. "Yes, we were able to establish contact with the survivors."

"And?"

"There were eight survivors of the crash. Miss Dades is one of them," Spock added checking several scans of the planet coming in through the sensors.

Kirk sighed with relief and got up. "We ready to beam down and assess the situation?" Spock put his hands behind his back.

"I believe so, Captain." Kirk clapped his hands together.

"Well, let's get to it." He and Spock walked into the turbolift together.

"Miss Dades has informed me of the climate change at night. She suggested it might be wise for us to beam directly into the ship rather than outside."

Kirk smiled. "Sounds like good advice to me."

Kirk and Spock met up with Bones, Scotty, and Lieutenant Carlson.

"Ready to go Bones?" Kirk asked stepping onto the transport pad.

"I'm never ready to have my atoms scattered through subspace. One thing off and I die Jim!" he grumbled.

Kirk rolled his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that one before. Energize Ensign."

**A/N: Review please?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here we are at chapter two...**

**Disclaimer on first chapter  
**

Kylie shivered as she sat on one of the med beds. "Gendas are you sure you can't make it any warmer in here?"

"No, ma'am I'm sorry," Gendas said. "I've tried but there's too much damage!"

"O-okay. Dades out," she said. Just then the away team from the Enterprise materialized a few feet away.

"Elena, get more coats," Kylie said hugging hers tighter and grinning. "I would come hug you but I'm frozen where I'm at," she greeted.

Kirk laughed and walked quickly to her side. "Frozen enough not to hug me?"

Kylie shrugged. "I'm never too frozen to hug you." She jumped down and wrapped her arms around his torso. Elena came back quickly with extra coats and passed them around.

"So how much of the ship is destroyed?" Bones asked zipping up the coat.

Kylie sighed. "Bridge is gone, as is engineering. This deck is the only thing unscathed."

"And the captain?" Spock asked.

"Dead. Jeff thinks he died on impact. The first officer is gone too," Kylie said crossing her arms.

"How'd you crash?" Kirk asked.

Kylie looked at her feet. "I wasn't on the bridge. All I know is we went to red alert and five minutes later everything was dark and cold," she said looking up again. Kylie took a deep breath. "It's probably in the computer but our geek Gendas hasn't been able to access it yet."

Scotty grinned. "I cana probably help him with that. Point me in the right direction." Kylie smiled and motioned for him to follow her.

"Up that shaft there and to the right, if you call him he'll answer you and direct you the rest of the way," she said pointing to a ceiling panel.

Scotty nodded. "Lieutenant, gimme a boost," he said waving Carlson over.

"Hello, you must be Doctor McCoy. I'm Doctor Lockey," Jeff said coming around the corner.

Bones nodded and shook his hand. "That's me. So how many people were aboard?"

Jeff sighed. "Over a hundred."

* * *

Kylie rubbed her hands together and sat down on her sofa while Kirk looked around. "Nice little room ya got," he said.

Kylie nodded. "I'm hardly in here. Most of the time I'm training new additions in the gym or escorting the captain on missions."

Kirk smiled and sat down next to her. "I've missed you Ky."

Kylie leaned into him. "I've missed you too. It's no fun seeing the stars without you."

"I agree." He leaned down and kissed her- like he wanted to do an hour ago when they arrived. Kylie deepened the kiss and moved closer to him.

Kirk broke the kiss and took off his coat. Kylie mimicked his actions and cuddled into him. Kirk swung one of the coats over them and held _his _Kylie in his arms.

"You owe me," Kylie mumbled.

Kirk stared down at her. "I do?"

Kylie grinned evilly. "You owe me lots of kisses, Jim Kirk. We've been apart for ten months."

Kirk laughed and started paying his debt with pleasure.

* * *

Kylie grinned as she rematerialized on the Enterprise. "She's beautiful Jim," she said as Kirk took her hand helping her down the few steps. The ensign at the conn exchanged glances with Scotty. Not very many people called their captain by his name.

"Yup and she's mine," Kirk replied. Kylie opened her mouth to retort but instead grinned and shook her head.

"Well are ya going to show me around?" Kylie asked putting her hands on her hips.

Kirk laughed and admired her. She did something to him every time she smiled. His chest just tightens and it becomes hard to breathe. He loved her so much but since they graduated they never had time for one another- especially because he was a captain.

He held out his arm to her. "Well? Shall we get on that tour or what?" Kylie laughed and took his arm.

"We shall," she said grinning.

"-And that's the mess hall in there," Kirk pointed out.

Kylie nodded. "Big ship, it'll take me awhile to memorize where everything is," she said with a slight chuckle.

Kirk laughed and kissed her head. "Yeah but you'll catch on quick."

Kylie smiled and looked to the floor. "There is just one place I haven't seen, my quarters," she said looking up at him giggling.

"Very good my smart girl," Kirk said grinning. "How about we take a small detour to the bridge first?"

Kylie shrugged. "Sure. I'd love to see you at work," she teased.

* * *

"Well Commander, it seems we shall drop you and your crewmen off at Star Base 55 in a total of twenty-four hours at our current speed," Spock said.

Kylie nodded sadly. "Thank you, Mr. Spock. My crew and I appreciate it."

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Is something not satisfactory?" Kylie smiled and shook her head.

"No, no. Everything is fine," she said.

Bones walked onto the bridge. "Ky, I won't have you avoiding your check up any longer. I'm putting my foot-."

Kylie grinned fighting the laughter. "I'm coming, I'm coming, Bones." She walked up past him into the lift and crossed her arms. "What's that look supposed to mean? I always cooperate."

Bones shrugged and shook his head. "Nothing Ky. I was just expectin' to argue with ya. You're as stubborn as Jim sometimes." Kylie laughed as the doors shut.

* * *

"Well Kylie, you seemed to have escaped any _real_ damage from that crash," Bones said moving aside so she could jump down.

"Well thank ya Doc," Kylie said smiling.

Bones nodded. "Yup." Kylie let her dirty blond hair loose for a moment, shaking it and then bending over to put it back into a high pony tail.

"Ya know, the Enterprise could use a new security chief. Ours is retiring," Bones said casually as he polished his tools.

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" She straightened up and looked at him. "Is this some sort of hint for me to mention it to the captain? You forget Bones. We cannot be serving on the same ship, if our marriage was discovered while I was on board," she trailed off staring at Bones.

Bones nodded sadly. "It just isn't the same on the ship without ya, Ky."

Kylie stepped closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "So I've been told. It's just too big a risk." Her hand lifted off his shoulder and went to the hem of her skirt, tugging it down.

"I don't know what Star Fleet expects from me when I can't do anything in this thing," she muttered to herself.

Bones laughed and nodded towards some of her crewmen. "Heckler will be all right. He wasn't hemorrhaging and that's good. I also, with the help of the lovely nurse Chapel, got Christopher and Lucas back on their feet. Gendas' ankle has been treated as well."

Kylie nodded looking in Heckler and Gendas' direction. "Good. Thanks again Bones." She turned and left sick bay. She went to the nearest panel and hailed the bridge.

"Captain, you wouldn't mind giving me directions to my quarters would you?" Kylie asked grinning. She heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Sure Commander. Deck 6 room 336a," he answered. Kylie could hear the grin on his face.

"Thank you Captain," she ended the communication and chuckled as she headed for the nearest turbolift.

**A/N: Review please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Kylie slid under the blankets of her bed and yawned. She was desperate for a good nap.

"Commander Dades please report to the bridge," Uhura's voice floated in the air. Kylie groaned and rolled over, reluctantly sitting up. She slipped on her boots, zipping up the back, and left her cabin.

"Dades, reporting to the bridge as ordered," she said walking over to Kirk and Spock, who were both leaning over a science panel. Kirk stood up straight.

"Ah Kylie, Scotty and your man have cracked the computer," Kirk explained.

Kylie's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's great," she said as he walked past her.

He nodded. "They're scanning Captain Jackson's logs now. Hopefully we'll have some insight on this mystery crash by the time we reach the Star Base." Kirk sat in his chair and hit a few switches. Kylie nodded and sighed.

"You want me in engineering?" she asked.

Kirk turned to look at her, grinning. "Yup." Kylie scowled at him with an air of fake seriousness.

"Yes sir," she said turning on her heel and marching back to the turbo lift. Kirk continued to grin after her and he turned the chair forward again.

* * *

Kylie bit her lip. "Okay, that just made no sense. Go to the log before that, Gendas." Gendas nodded and pressed several buttons. Their former captain's voice started playing.

"Captain's log StarDate 22368.5."

"Two days before the crash," Kylie pointed out.

"-today my science officer has mentioned a threat aboard the ship. Only he and my first officer know. I regrettably do not think I can inform my chief of security without it looking suspicious." Kylie put a hand over her mouth. That explains his _interesting_ behavior.

"Daniels and I are considering every option available however they are few and we are running out of time. We may have no choice but to crash the ship- our dilemma being too drastic for anything else. If this is treason to Star Fleet so be it. I just wish I could inform my loyal officers and save them," the captain droned on.

"Shut it off. Can you scan all of them for the captain mentioning someone he may have been suspicious of?" Kylie asked folding her arms over her chest.

"I certainly can try," Scotty said with a sigh.

Kylie nodded and rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Let the captain know what we found and what we're up to. I'm retiring to my quarters." Scotty and Gendas nodded.

* * *

"Kylie, my sweet, wake up," Kirk's voice whispered. Kylie shook her head and put her pillow over her head.

"No," she said firmly.

Kirk grinned and chuckled. "I'll tickle you if you don't." This snagged Kylie she threw the pillow off her head.

"You're mean you know that?"

Kirk laughed and kissed her. "Yup." Kylie pushed him away.

"Don't you try and sweet me into forgiving you!" she said teasingly. Kirk pouted at her.

Kylie smiled. "Ah forget it." She leaned up and kissed him. Kirk put an arm around her waist and his hand behind her neck.

He kissed her for another moment and then pulled away. "There's a reason I woke you, and this isn't it- not that I mind."

Kylie laughed. "Then why did you wake me?"

* * *

"What?" Kylie asked after Kirk explained.

Kirk nodded. "Yeah I know, not the best of news is it?"

Kylie pushed herself into a sitting position on her bed. "No, not at all- but I trusted him! How could he be responsible for the Ulysses going down? Jim—he's on the ship! He's on the Enterprise! We got to find him!"

Kirk put his hands on her shoulders. "Hey slow down a second. I sent a security team and Spock to find him and deliver him to the brig. Everything is under control now."

Kylie relaxed and sighed. "Oh."

Kirk nodded and grinned. "Spock's going to report to me when they have him. In the mean time we can pick up where we left off."

Kylie laughed and shook her head. "Good idea. I'm going back to bed. Good night Jim." She slipped her feet under the covers and punched her pillow.

"Hey! I didn't mean that!" Kirk protested. Kylie turned at top speed and hit him with her pillow, laughing the whole while.

Kirk fell off the side of the bed. "No fair cheating!" He grabbed another pillow and took a swing at Kylie. He climbed onto the bed and the two engaged in a full fledged pillow fight. Kylie squealed when Kirk pinned her on her bed.

"Don't you dare tickle me, Jim! I'll never forgive you!" she giggled.

Kirk stood over her on his knees. "Now that's just an invitation!" He started tickling her sides and she screamed with laughter.

"S-S-stop!" she cried. Kirk leaned forward almost touching her face, he was grinning wildly.

"You know the magic words," he whispered.

She squealed and tried taking his hands in his. "Jim!"

"Say the magic words!" Kirk pushed in a sing-song voice. Kylie couldn't breathe she was laughing too hard, so Kirk stopped tickling her and waited for her to catch her breathe, chuckling.

"James T. Kirk is best captain in the whole universe," she said breathless. Kirk leaned forward again and kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered.

Kylie grinned. "I love you too." He kissed her again and Kylie's hands went up into his hair messing it up further.

After a few minutes they pulled away for the humane need of air. "I think marrying you was the best decision I ever made," Kirk said panting.

Kylie laughed and nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Captain?" Spock's voice asked. Kirk groaned and rolled away from an asleep Kylie.

"Yes. Spock, do you have him?" Kirk asked trying to wake up. Kylie moaned and stirred but didn't wake. Kirk blinked and looked back at her.

"Yes, he is in our custody captain. We arrive at the Star Base in nine hours," he answered. Kirk nodded still half asleep.

"Thank you Mr. Spock," Kirk said killing the communication. He turned back to Kylie and slipped an arm around her waist, tugging her back into him. Her hair tickled his chin and chest. He grinned and fell back to sleep.

Two hours later Kylie woke up. She yawned and untangled herself from Kirk.

"Computer what's the time?" she whispered.

"Seventeen hundred hours and forty-two minutes," it answered.

Kylie nodded and leaned over the side of the bed for a clean uniform. As she stood in front of the mirror brushing her hair Kirk woke up.

He raised himself up on his elbows. "How long were we asleep?"

Kylie shrugged. "A good three hours. I would sleep more but I'm hungry." Kirk chuckled and grabbed his uniform from off the floor.

"I heard from Spock I think. I can't really remember if it was a dream or not," he said pulling on his trousers. Kylie nodded and set down her brush, yawning.

"Jim, do you think we could pull it off?" she asked deep in thought.

"Hm?" he asked.

Kylie sighed. "I don't want to be reassigned to some other ship. I want to stay with you. I mean Bones _did _mention you were in need of a new Security chief." Kirk pulled his dirty gold shirt over his head and moved behind her.

"You know I want you on the ship. More than anything, but I'm worried we'd blow it," he said wrapping his arms around her waist. Kylie nodded and leaned back into him.

"Let's go get something to eat," she finally said swinging her hair into a high ponytail.

Kirk kissed her cheek. "Okay Mrs. Kirk." Kylie laughed as they walked out.

* * *

They docked at the Star Base early the next morning.

"Naye!"

"Kylie!"

Nari and Kylie ran for each other and embraced. "It's been too long!" Kylie said.

"Far too long!" Nari agreed squeezing Kylie.

Kylie grinned. "So how are you? I haven't seen you since graduation." They pulled back and started catching up over lunch.

**A/N: You know what I want...:p**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I hope everyone's enjoying this. :)**

**Disclaimer on first chapter.  
**

Kylie nodded solemnly and pulled out her hair tie. "Yeah, the Enterprise came to the rescue though. I'm all right Nari, really. I just wish I had more time with Jim."

Nari smiled weakly. "I'm sure. Is that Jim now?" she asked nodding to Kylie's left, behind her. Kylie turned in her seat.

"Mm hm, Spock's with him," Kylie observed looking to Nari for a reaction.

Nari sighed and shook her head. "You'll never stop will you Ky? It's been a long time since I've seen him."

Kylie shrugged. "So? Just a day ago was the first time I had seen Jim in ten months!" Nari rolled her eyes.

"They're coming over," she commented to Kylie quietly. Kylie faced forward again and grinned, popping an apple slice in her mouth.

"Hello my dear Kylie," Kirk said leaning down and kissing her on the cheek. Kylie smiled and tried not to laugh.

"Hi," she said, sounding muffled. Kirk said in the seat next to her and looked at Nari.

"Nari, hey, wow, I didn't see you there," Kirk greeted his usual grin on his face. "Look who it is, Spock!" Spock gave a short bow to Nari.

"Nari," he said emotionless.

Nari's smile fell. "You haven't changed."

"Did you expect me to?" Spock replied.

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Just sit down," she said reclining in her chair. Spock's eyebrows went up but he sat down none the less.

There was silence for several long minutes. A silent exchange between Kylie and Kirk raged on, about whether or not to leave the half-Vulcans alone. Kylie won.

"Well, Jim and I have some things to look into, have fun if that's possible," Kylie said smirking. She stood up and grabbed Kirk's arm dragging her along with him.

* * *

Kylie set the padd down and groaned. "This is ridiculous!"

Kirk nodded. "I think that might be an understatement but I agree." He put an arm around her shoulders and gave her a half hug. "We'll figure something out, Ky." He kissed her head and Kylie sighed.

"I love you," Kirk said squeezing her shoulders.

Kylie smiled and looked up at him. "I love you too." Kirk grinned and kissed her.

Someone coughed behind them. They broke apart and Kylie sighed.

"What Bones?" Kirk asked slightly annoyed. Bones rolled his eyes and walked to the seat across from them, sitting down.

"I volunteered to tell you that jackwagon Jameson is off our ship."

Kylie looked at her lap. "Good. I just wish I could have seen through his act." Kirk gave her a comforting squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault. He fooled everyone." Bones leaned forward and picked up the padd.

"No luck eh?" he asked examining it with a quick scan.

Kylie shook her head. "No. The rules don't leave room for loopholes."

"We'll find one though," Kirk said stubbornly.

Bones nodded. "May I help?"

Kylie smiled and tossed him another padd. "Sure."

* * *

"Hey what about this?" Kylie asked pointing at a subsection. She handed it up to Kirk. Kirk read it and grinned.

"I think that just may just work. Take a look Bones," he handed it to Bones and he also read it over.

"Welcome to the Enterprise, my lovely Kylie," Kirk said kissing Kylie's head. Kylie grinned and kissed him.

"Yes! We did it!" Bones said grinning too. He looked up at Kylie and Kirk and the grin wiped off his face.

* * *

"Nari Howard reporting for duty sir," Nari said walking out of the turbolift.

Kirk nodded. "Welcome aboard Lieutenant."

Nari grinned. "Thank you sir."

"Sir, Star Fleet has confirmed the transfers and they've ordered us to the Larent system on diplomatic matters," Sulu said.

Kirk nodded. "Set the coordinates Ensign, warp four, engage." He turned his chair. "Uhura, contact our new head of security and inform her of the mission."

"Yes Captain," Uhura said.

* * *

"Chief of Security's log Star Date 22405.3, I have five new officers to train in five hours for a diplomatic mission in the Larent system. I can't say I'm happy about that but I'll do the best I can. Dades out," Kylie sighed and killed the log.

"Okay boys show me what ya got," Kylie said walking into the gym.

"Nothing beyond stationary stuff sir-uh-ma'am," a thin man said shrugging.

Kylie raised an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Well under me you're going to learn more than "stationary stuff". Am I clear?"

They nodded. "Yes ma'am."

Kylie smiled. "That's better."

* * *

"Uhura, tell the Commander to meet us in the transporter room with her team," Kirk said standing up and going into the turbolift with Spock and Nari.

"Well Spock what do you think? Feuding families, a forbidden romance, sounds like Romeo and Juliet," Kirk said grinning.

"Indeed Captain. What I think does not matter, what does matter however is that we end the feud immediately," Spock answered.

Nari smiled. "Romeo and Juliet in real life? What's our mission to defer everyone from killing one another?"

Kirk chuckled and nodded. "Actually yes, that and help bring peace. Ah Bones there you are," he said as the doors opened and Bones stood waiting or them.

"Where's Kylie?" he asked.

"Meeting us in the transporter room," Kirk answered walking past him. Bones nodded and followed him into the transporter room.

"What are you afraid of? Get on the transporter pad! That's an order Lieutenant!" Kylie said glaring at the red shirt in front of her. He finally complied and stepped on the pad. Kylie forced a grin as she noticed the others.

"Are we ready?" she asked.

Kirk smiled and nodded. "I think so." He stepped onto the pad as did, Kylie and the others minus Nari.

"Have fun," Nari said giving them a small wave.

"Energize Lieutenant," Spock said. They beamed down in front of a small palace.

"Welcome, you must be from Star Fleet yes? I am Shardik," a middle aged man asked as he approached them.

Kirk nodded. "Yes sir."

Kylie consulted her tricorder while Kirk gave introductions. The readings were very strange on this planet. She assumed it to be the difference in atmosphere.

"-And this is my Chief Security officer Commander Kylie Dades," Kirk said. Kylie looked up on cue and smiled.

"A _woman_ bodyguard? This is unheard of on our planet," the Shardik said curiously.

Kirk forced a smile. "Well she is _very_ capable."

"I do my job as well as any man," Kylie said nodding at him. His eyebrows went up and he looked at Kirk.

"She has a tongue, I like that."

Kirk chuckled nervously. "Yes well, may we meet with the conflicting families?"

Shardik nodded and held his arm out to Kylie. "Yes, yes, they are inside." Kylie looked at Kirk and back to Shardik as she took his arm. "I would love a demonstration of your skills Commander."

Kylie chuckled. "And I would be honored to demonstrate."

Kirk exchanged glances with Bones. This development was interesting.

* * *

"Ah Captain Kirk, it is a pleasure to meet you," Yeager greeted, shaking Kirk's hand vividly. Yeager was the Prime Minister of the southern hemisphere of the planet.

Kirk smiled. "This is my first officer, Spock, my Chief Medical officer Leonard McCoy and my Chief of Security Kylie Dades." Yeager nodded at each of them, stopping at Kylie.

"My, my, a woman- and what a fine jewel," he said grinning. Kylie sighed and wondered how long she'd have to fake happiness. Yeager kissed her hand and turned to Kirk. "We shall have a feast in your honor. My women shall take you to a room to freshen up while Mrs. Dades takes a small tour with me." He returned his gaze to Kylie and her lips made a line.

As he led her away she looked over her shoulder pleadingly at Kirk and Bones.

"Well now, let's check out that room," Bones said as a few beautiful women came to lead them away.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the support!**

**Disclaimer on first chapter.  
**

Kirk paced silently in the room, it was taking a long time for Kylie to get back.

A smartly clad woman came through the door with a scroll. "Master Yeager wishes for me to give this to the Captain. The Commander Dades has been challenged to a duel. If she wins the Enterprise will have the full cooperation from the Yeager family. If she loses she shall be expected to stay here, forever." She handed the scroll to Kirk and left.

Kirk frowned and tore the string off the scroll, unrolling it and scanning it. He cursed and handed it to Spock.

* * *

Kylie crossed her arms. "Why are you doing this?"

"My dear we want only for Star Fleet to prove themselves to us. You represent Star Fleet's security- we of course want to know our planet will be protected," Yeager's assistant Pali said plainly.

Kylie sighed. "Can I at least see my crewmen?"

"No," Pali answered firmly. "You are allowed _one_ assistant. Give us his name and we shall bring him to you."

Kylie bit her lip. "Spock. No wait Kirk. No, bring me Leonard McCoy." Pali nodded and flicked his wrist to some of the guards, who turned and left.

* * *

A woman entered through the door again and Kirk stood up. "Leonard McCoy's presence has been asked for by the Commander," she said simply.

Bones looked weirdly at her. "Me? Are you sure not one of them?"

"She was specific. She picked you," the woman answered. Bones sat up and looked at Kirk and Spock.

"All right, I suppose," he answered sighing. "Well Jim, I'll see you later." Kirk nodded as Bones left with the woman. When he was gone he pulled out his communicator.

"Away party to Enterprise, respond."

"Yes sir?" Uhura asked.

"Beam down Miss Howard if you will and monitor Dades' vitals," Kirk ordered.

"Yes sir," Uhura said. "Enterprise out."

Kirk snapped the communicator shut and looked at Spock. "Why would she ask for Bones?"

Spock shrugged. "Perhaps she is not well."

Kirk shook his head. "No. That's not it. Well I suppose we'll find out eventually."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said dully.

* * *

Bones was led into the room Kylie was held captive in. "Bones!" Kylie said jumping up and hugging him. "You've got to help me. They say I must pick out a weapon- I was hoping the tricorder could pick up poison or whatnot."

"Then why didn't you get Spock?" Bones asked starting up the tricorder.

"I don't have the patience for his logic," Kylie said quickly, leading him to the selection of weaponry.

"I knew I rubbed off on you somewhere," Bones said smiling.

Kylie chuckled softly and then motioned to the weapons. "Well?"

"Well, there's a lethal poison on each tip on every one. If you touch one Ky, you'll die quickly and painlessly," Bones said frowning.

"That's not good," Kylie said walking away from the weapons.

Bones sighed and scratched his head. "What got you into this mess anyway?"

Kylie sat on the small cot. "I said I'd give a demonstration- remember? They took it seriously."

* * *

"They did what?" Nari shouted.

Kirk raised his hands. "Nari, calm down for a second. Bones is with her-."

"_Bones? _ Is she hurt? How could you let her out of your sight?" Nari scolded.

Kirk sighed and rolled his eyes, turning to Spock. "Maybe you could explain better than I, Mr. Spock?"

Spock sighed. "Miss Dades was offered a tour and given no choice to refuse. The next we heard she had been challenged. The rules are very clear. It is either to the death, or to defeat. If she loses she will have to stay here, forever. And if she wins-," Spock raised a hand to silence Nari until he finished. "Yeager will grant his full cooperation."

Nari crossed her arms. She did not look pleased. "And what's your plan of action, Captain?"

Kirk scratched the back of his neck. "I'm working on it. It certainly would help to see Kylie."

There was a knock at the door and a rather _large_ man entered. "Master Yeager has called you to the show. Follow me."

They all stood and followed the man out.

* * *

Kylie tugged at the wrist-weapon she and Bones had picked out.

"Now Ky, remember you _cannot_ take a hit," Bones reminded tying her hair back.

Kylie nodded and fidgeted. "This outfit's itchy."

"That's the least of your worries," Bones said rolling his eyes.

They had dressed Kylie in a two piece "battle" outfit. The top was a small, light blue, piece of fabric wrapped around her chest, tying behind her neck. The bottom piece was tight blue spandex, covering her legs but giving her flexibility.

"There they are," Kylie said nodded in the direction Kirk and the others came in. "Oh my gosh, Nari's beamed down!" Kylie bit her lip and tried catching their eye by waving.

Kirk noticed first, he tapped Spock's shoulder and tilted his head towards Kylie and Bones. "She's okay."

A strong, burly man drummed on the gong in steady rhythm and Yeager stood up, arms outstretched. "Ladies, gentlemen, and honored guests, welcome. Miss Dades, a challenge has been made to you- do you accept?"

Kylie sucked in a deep breath. "I do."

Yeager grinned and nodded. "Face your opponent, challenger." A woman stood in the crowd, fully clad in the same thing Kylie was. She stepped down to the floor.

"Let the challenge begin!" Yeager said sitting down. Kylie shakily stepped onto the mat and went into stance.

The woman advanced and kicked at Kylie's head, but she ducked, narrowly missing her foot by inches. Kylie swiped her own leg at her, hitting the side of her head. The woman cried out in pain and fell temporarily to the floor. Kylie stood over her and disarmed her.

"Do you accept defeat?" Kylie asked.

"Never," the woman replied sending Kylie crashing to the mat.

Kirk shifted in his seat and Nari grabbed at his arm in fright. He looked down at her hand and grabbed it. "It's Kylie- she'll be ok. And if not- we have Bones."

Nari's grip didn't loosen. "You're calm for once."

Kirk scoffed. "I'm definitely not calm. This is just a lame attempt at looking calm."

Kylie sent her fist into the other woman's jaw and then kicked her in the stomach. The woman retaliated by sending a back kick into Kylie's side. Kylie cried out and fell clutching her sides.

The gong rang out, silencing the whispering crowd. "End of the first round!" the gong master called out. Kylie forced herself up and she crawled to the side where Bones stood.

Bones scanned her. "Ky, I hate to say this but you shouldn't go back out there. She broke a few of your ribs with that last blow."

Kylie shook her head and grimaced. "I-have-to," she replied in short answers. "Fix me up."

Bones looked at Jim and shook his head. "You're a stubborn girl Ky." Kylie laughed and then inhaled sharply. "Lay down and don't move," Bones said forcefully.

Kylie nodded and slowly laid back. "No argument there."

After a few minutes Bones patted her shoulder. "Sit up. Any pain?"

Kylie groaned and shook her head. "No. I got to get back in the ring or I forfeit." Gradually Kylie went to her feet, she staggered for a moment- Bones steadying her- and then regained balance, walking to the middle of the mat.

Kirk sighed with relief. "That's why she picked Bones."

Spock crossed his arms. "The decision is logical."

Nari rolled her eyes. "Everything is _logical_ to you." Spock leaned forward to look at her.

"Not everything. You and Miss Dades are an exception," he said. Nari glared at him and Kirk scooted forward cutting off the view of each other.

After another half hour of fighting weaponless Kylie finally forced her opponent to surrender and she limped to Bones.

"I'm so tired," Kylie said falling into Bones. Bones grabbed Kylie and motioned for Kirk, Nari, and Spock to come over.

Kirk forced himself to not run ahead but walk at a steady pace to Kylie and Bones. Nari however couldn't hold back she ran ahead and knelt beside Kylie.

"Are you all right?" Nari asked.

Kylie nodded sleepily. "Just tired."

Yeager came to them saying, "Well done Commander. Captain I hereby give you our fullest cooperation in the coming negotiations."

Kirk nodded and shook his hand. "Thank you Yeager. I look forward to the negotiations." After Yeager left Kirk knelt beside Kylie too.

"Hey babe, how do you feel?" he asked.

Kylie smiled. "I'm going to be very sore tomorrow." Kirk chuckled and took her hand in his, giving it a small squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Shortly after the formalities were completed on the planet, Kylie and Bones beamed back up to the ship while the others met with the other family.

"I am Gardesh, leader of the northern hemisphere," Gardesh greeted bowing before them.

Kirk copied his actions and then held out his hand. "I'm Captain Kirk of the USS Enterprise." Gardesh shook his hand and then rested his own hand on his round belly.

"This is my daughter, Katrina. And my wife Tivlia," he said motioning to the women standing behind him.

Kirk smiled at them and nodded. "This is my first officer Commander Spock. Ensign Jenkco, and Lieutenant Howard," he introduced.

"You come _armed_ Captain?" Gardesh asked astonished as he took notice of the phasers at Jenkco and Spock's belts.

Kirk coughed. "Yes, well, that's just in case things get," he paused for a second, "out of hand during negotiations."

"Oh," Gardesh said nodding. His belly jiggled slightly and his long black beard shook. "Well my Captain if you would please- while you are with us- disarm your crewmen? My people do not take lightly to strangers with weapons."

Kirk sighed and nodded to his them to hand over their weapons. "How about you tell us your views on the feud?"

The minister raised his index finger. "Not yet, Captain. It is time for tea. I have not missed my tea time in years and I don't expect to now. Come, come, you are welcome to join me."

Spock's eyebrows went up but he nodded nonetheless at Kirk and they obliged him.

* * *

Kylie sighed as her stomach grumbled- again. "Bones I'm starving! Can I please eat now?"

"Stop being such a child, you can eat when I'm finished with my examination," Bones said looking up at her vitals.

"Which will be when?" Kylie asked as her stomach protested once more.

Bones stopped what he was doing and looked down at her. "Keep interrupting me like this and you'll be here all day." Kylie opened her mouth to retort when it sunk in what he had just said. So she sighed and closed her mouth.

"That's better," Bones said dryly. "Nurse- would you get me the hypospray I asked for?" He turned back to Kylie. "I'm giving you a sedative so I can set your ribs properly."

Kylie frowned. "I almost detest your "sedatives"."

Bones grinned and distributed it to her neck. "I know." Kylie began the process of rolling her eyes when she passed out.

* * *

"Enterprise to Captain Kirk," Uhura said holding the earpiece to the side of her head.

"Yes, Uhura?" Kirk responded, taking a step away from the arguing delegates.

"Commander Dades asks for permission to beam down, sir."

Kirk smiled to himself. "And what does the good doctor think?"

"The good doctor thinks no," Bones answered. "I'm putting her on bed rest for a few days to give her time to heal."

"Well in that case permission denied. I'll talk to her when I beam back- Kirk out." He snapped his communicator shut and turned back to the prime ministers. "How about a recess until tomorrow? That should give everyone time to cool down."

Gardesh stood up. "My daughter's honor shall not be put on hold!"

Yeager stood as well. "Neither will my son's!"

Kirk sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well then how about a compromise? We shall reconvene in several hours. Is that agreeable?"

Gardesh and Yeager glared at one another for a long while before responding a firm, "Yes."

Kirk clapped his hands together, waking Nari, who had been snoozing in a chair. "Well then, we will see you at twenty-hundred hours sharp. Spock, Howard, Jenkco, time to go." They moved into position and were promptly beamed off the planet.

Kirk massaged his neck as he went into the turbolift. "I'm going to see Kylie, the bridge is yours Commander," he said to Spock.

* * *

Kylie snapped her book shut and tossed it to the side. She sighed and looked about her room incredibly bored. She could have at least been on bed rest in sick bay so she wasn't alone. Someone was at her door.

"Enter," she said putting a pillow behind her and sitting up. Kylie heard the door open but for a moment she couldn't see anyone- until Kirk poked his head around the corner.

"Hey darlin'," he said coming around the corner.

Kylie smiled. "Hey." He went to her side, leaning down to kiss her, and then sat beside her.

"Bones said you were pretty beaten up," Kirk said brushing away her hair from her face.

"Yeah. It still hurts in some places," Kylie said rubbing her ribcage.

Kirk frowned and took her hand. "But you're all right. You're still alive."

Kylie laughed. "Alive but forced to stay in one place."

"It's better than nothing," Kirk said grinning.

Kylie's gleeful expression faded. "How goes things on the planet?"

"Yeah, not so great- apparently the two star crossed lovers are married _and_ dear Katrina is pregnant," Kirk said sighing. "The families wanted to annul their marriage until Rolf, Yeager's son, announced Katrina's pregnancy. Now the poor parents aren't sure which they'd rather have- a grandchild and peace or a disgraced child. It's an utter mess Ky,"

"I can tell. Are you going to have Bones confirm the pregnancy?" Kylie asked crossing her arms. "I mean they may have just made that story up to prevent being separated."

Kirk nodded slowly. "I hadn't thought about that. I got to go- love you," he said kissing her cheek and running out of the cabin. Kylie laughed and waved after him.

When he was gone she sighed and looked at her book. "So it's just you and me again."

* * *

"Well?" Kirk asked Bones impatiently.

"She isn't pregnant, Jim," Bones said running a hand through his hair.

Kirk sighed and looked at Spock. "That makes our job easier."

Katrina jumped off the examining bed and ran at Kirk. "Please don't tell them! Rolf and I only want each other we don't care about the feud help us please!" Two security guards held back the hysterical girl as she sobbed.

Kirk heaved a great sigh. "All senior officers to meeting room three."

"Yes Captain," Spock said with a nod.

* * *

"All right well, the situation on Marrietta V is getting complicated. I feel inclined to help Katrina and Rolf, however that would be against regulations," Kirk began.

"Well sir, if we could bring peace by helping them I think it would be justified," Nari put in.

"I agree with the Lieutenant," Spock said. Nari turned and looked at him, she stared at him for a moment and then to her hands.

"Okay does everyone agree with Nari?" Kirk said moving on. Everyone nodded and murmured their agreement. Kirk smiled and nodded. "All right then. Spock give Katrina sanctuary, Nari if you would come with me back down to the planet, and Bones how soon can Kylie be back on her feet?"

Bones sighed. "Tomorrow at the earliest- and that's only after I give her an examination."

Kirk gave him a nod and turned to Scotty. "We're going to need our shields indefinitely. How much power can you give them?"

"I can uh certainly boost the-."

"Just do it Scotty. That's all. Nari if you will," Kirk said motioning to the door and standing.

"I'll meet you there shortly Captain," Nari said looking over at Spock. Kirk nodded slowly and left.

"Spock, wait!" Nari called as Spock was about to leave.

Spock turned with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

Nari waited until everyone had left. "Thank you, for supporting my idea."

Spock bobbed his head. "You are welcome."

Nari smiled and sighed. "Good bye, Spock." She turned and left for the transporter room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer on first chapter.**

Kirk nodded to Nari, who slipped away from the others to find Rolf. He then turned back to Yeager and Gardesh. "Well, while we discuss laws and regulations why don't we have some tea?" he suggested.

"Yes," Gardesh answered instantly. "we shall. Tivila, dear, would you call for some?"

"I will not drink something as weak as tea. Mardui, call for some strong whiskey," Yeager said frowning and crossing his arms.

"Tea will do," Gardesh said firmly, his voice and temper both rising.

The women exchanged looks to one another wondering what they should do.

"Whiskey, Mardui, please," Yeager said impatiently. Mardui nodded and yanked upon a chain, she then stepped aside allowing Tivila to call for tea.

Kirk rubbed his eyes. It was going to be a long day. "Gentlemen, I don't think we'll get anywhere if you keep up this bitter arguing amongst yourselves."

"When _he_ decides to be civil so shall I," Gardesh snapped. "The southern hemisphere has always been barbaric."

"_Barbaric?_" Yeager thundered. "You think anything can be resolved over a weak tea! There is honor sir in hunting and skill- you have none!"

Kirk stepped between them only to receive a nice punch to the jaw. He stepped back and massaged his jaw. Arguing and shouting broke out between the men- neither of whom had noticed the injured Kirk.

"Wow, I'm uh going to go back to my ship now," Kirk said walking away. He went out into the hall way where he found Nari and Rolf.

"What happened to you?" Nari asked observing his pained expression.

"Punched in the jaw," Kirk explained. "You ready to go?"

Nari scoffed and muttered something like, "You probably deserved it." She nodded. "Ready."

Kirk rolled his eyes and got into position. They were beamed back up to the ship shortly after.

* * *

Kylie swung her feet out from under the blankets. This was the last straw. There was nothing to do but sleep! She had read her book three times through all ready! She stood and left the cabin headed for sick bay.

"Bones I can't stand it any longer!" Kylie said storming into sick bay.

Bones turned around and sighed. "Ky, sit down right now. That's an order!" When he had turned around Kylie saw his patient.

"Jim!" she said running to his side ignoring everything Bones just said.

"I'm okay Ky I just can't feel my jaw," Kirk said slowly.

Kylie gaped and looked up at Bones. "What happened?"

"Maybe I might consider telling you if you'd _sit down_," Bones said pointing to a nearby chair. Kylie stuck her tongue out at him and brought herself up on the examination bed beside Kirk.

Bones rolled his eyes. "He got in between a nasty argument."

"You're always in some fight aren't you?" Kylie said running her fingers through his hair. Kirk tried to smile at her but it failed miserably.

"Yeah I am," he said sighing.

Kylie kissed the side of his head and Bones coughed. "Sorry Bones," she said with no sympathy.

He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "Why don't you both go somewhere private before someone sees you?"

Kirk scoffed. "What? Don't like the view Bones?"

"Get out of here the both of ya," Bones said with an annoyed sigh as he pointed to the door. Kylie grinned as Kirk hopped off the table and helped her down.

"See ya Bones," Kylie said pecking his cheek.

* * *

"Now this is bed rest," Kylie said snuggling into Kirk. "And you're warm."

He laughed and kissed her head. "I'm sure."

"Bridge to Captain Kirk," Spock said over the intercom.

Kylie grumbled under her breath as Kirk moved to answer it. "Yes, Mr. Spock?"

"Yeager is hailing us," he said, "consistently I might add."

"I see. What exactly does he want?" Kirk asked. He heard Spock heave a big sigh.

"He wants to file an accusation against Gardesh for kidnapping his son," Spock explained. "And according to Uhura, we are now also being hailed by Gardesh, who wants to file an accusation on Yeager for kidnapping his daughter. The situation is getting out of hand, sir."

Kirk groaned and nodded. "I see. Well I'm on my way to the bridge now."

"Yes, Captain," Spock said. He ended the communication.

Kirk sighed and turned back to Kylie. "I'm sorry my sweet but-."

"I know. Just-," Kylie interrupted, yawning, "get it over with and come back." Kirk kissed her cheek and sat up, climbing out of bed and putting his shoes on. Kylie slipped her legs under the blankets and went to sleep.

Kirk smiled as he watched her sleep for a moment and then he turned and took his leave of the room.

* * *

"Katrina and Rolf have claimed sanctuary on the Enterprise, we cannot deny them refuge," Kirk said staring hard at the view screen.

"This is an outrage!" Gardesh exclaimed. "I demand to see my daughter."

"And I my son!" Yeager said angrily.

"That is up to them. In the mean time I will beam down shortly to discuss a peace treaty," Kirk said. He waved a hand at Uhura who ended the hail.

"Jim, you shouldn't go down there alone," Bones said crossing his arms. "And you know Kylie would kill you if you did."

"You know me well Bones," Kylie said walking onto the bridge.

"Kylie Dades what do you think you're doing?" Bones asked whirling around.

Kylie raised an eyebrow and looked down and then back up. "Standing on the bridge?" Bones sighed and Kirk chuckled. Kylie stepped down towards Kirk. "I'm coming with you to the planet- and don't even think about changing my mind. I'm in charge of your safety you know."

Kirk grinned. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Spock, Howard, you two are coming as well. Sulu you have the bridge."

"Yes sir," Sulu said nodding.

Kirk put a hand on Kylie's back as they went into the turbolift. "Just like old times huh?" he asked.

Nari and Spock looked at each other. "No," they answered at the same time.

"It was worth a shot," Kirk whispered to Kylie, who giggled.

* * *

"Your children will agree to return to the planet on certain terms. One of which being that you resolve this feud finally. If you don't comply with their terms Star Fleet will relocate them to a colony," Kirk said sitting down.

Nari sat next to Kirk and Spock and Kylie stood behind him, Kylie with her arms crossed and Spock with his hands behind his back.

"Show us their conditions," Yeager said.

Kirk nodded at Nari, who produced two padds, she handed one of each to the leaders. Both men inspected them closely. Kirk looked over his shoulder to Kylie and smiled at her.

Kylie returned his smile much smaller- due to their company. But he knew she was grinning on the inside.

Gardesh lowered the padd and glowered over at Yeager. "I give my consent."

Yeager sighed and scowled at Gardesh. "As do I," he said coldly.

Kirk grinned. "Spock if you would have them beamed down immediately," he said standing up.

"Yes Captain," Spock said nodding.

"Dades-," Kirk coughed concealing his chuckle. Sometimes it was hard for him to call his wife by her maiden name without laughing. "Make sure the contract is written up to every detail and signed."

"Consider it done sir," Kylie said grinning as she walked away.

Kirk turned to Nari. "Well, this certainly has gone better than I expected."

Nari laughed. "What were you expecting?" she asked.

"To get punched in the face again," Kirk answered simply.

* * *

"Well this adventure has been very interesting," Kylie said sitting down next to Kirk, two drinks in hand.

Kirk chuckled. "It certainly has," he said taking a glass from her.

Kylie smiled. "So, where is Star Fleet sending us next?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

"Some planet a few systems away. I haven't been completely briefed on the situation yet," he answered.

Kylie nodded. "Okay." She pecked him on the cheek and drained her glass. "Ah, well now I have training schedules to write out. It's been a pleasure _Captain_," she teased getting up and walking towards the door.

"Hey! You come back here right now," Kirk said jumping up and chasing after her.

"Only if you can catch me!" Kylie said running into her bedroom.

Kirk stopped and smiled as he sat down to take off his shoes. "Oh I will Miss Kylie Kirk."

**A/N: Hm I think this is the end. There will be an epilogue though so look out for it. ;)  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the epilogue and opener to my next Star Trek installment. I hope y'all have liked this and you can definitely expect the sequel sometime in February. ;)**

**Disclaimer first chapter. ;)**

Kirk coughed _again_.

Kylie groaned and put her pillow over her ears. "Jim, why can't you just go see Bones about this stupid cough. It's driving me crazy!"

He coughed again. "Because I still have a ship to run." Kylie rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Dades to McCoy," she said into the intercom.

"What is it Ky?" Bones asked sounding particularly annoyed.

Kylie sighed and rubbed her face. "Jim has some sort of cough. I'm not getting any sleep because of it. Could you come give him a brief examination and clear whatever it is up?"

"_I_ am not getting any sleep because of it either," Bones complained. Kylie heard him sigh. "All right I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks Bones," Kylie said yawning.

"Yeah whatever," Bones said ending the communications.

Jim sat up and coughed again. "It's just an itch in my throat Ky, I'm all right."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Well I'm not. And neither are you until Bones says so. I'm going to get some hot milk. I'll be back in twenty," she said walking into the closet and coming out dressed. Kirk nodded and slowly lay back down.

Kylie sighed as she left the cabin. "Men are such babies."

* * *

"Well good work Jim, you've caught that flu bug that's been goin' around," Bones said putting the tricorder away.

Kirk coughed. "Is there anything you can give me?"

Bones scoffed and nodded. "Plenty-this will help you sleep," he said bringing out a hypospray. "Now Jim I think its best you give command of the ship to Spock in the morning. You're not fit for duty and you look terrible."

"But the mission," Kirk started to say.

"But the mission nothin'! You ain't commanding this ship until I say so," Bones said sternly giving him the spray.

Kirk didn't have time to argue he promptly fell asleep.

* * *

"Acting Captain Spock Star Date 22325.4, Captain Kirk has come down with the flu that has been going around the ship. He is not expected to return to duty for at least a week, thus giving me the responsibility of our mission. Spock out," Spock flipped the switch to end the recording and looked up at the view screen. "Mr. Sulu, what is our ETA?"

"Nineteen hundred sir," Sulu answered.

Spock nodded. "Lieutenant Uhura are we within range to hail the planet?"

"Not yet sir. Not until at least seventeen hundred," she responded quickly.

Spock nodded once more. "Bridge to Lieutenant Howard. Have you found anything to cause the phenomena at Vector three?"

"No sir," Nari answered with a sigh. "We're trying. This occurrence is very rarely sighted or recorded. We'll be lucky to identify it by our arrival."

"Thank you Lieutenant," Spock said, "please keep in mind we drop out of warp in four hours."

"Yes Captain, Howard out," Nari said.

* * *

"We have arrived zir," Chekov said going into orbit around the planet.

Spock nodded. "Alert Commander Dades to meet me in the transporter room in ten minutes." He stood up and crossed the bridge into the turbolift.

Kylie sighed. "Thanks Uhura. Grant! You're with me," Kylie said tilting her head at the door. Grant nodded and joined her in the turbolift.

Down in the transporter room Kylie looked at Grant and Spock. "Phasers locked on stun." The men nodded and made the modifications.

Scotty nodded to Kylie. "Good luck."

Kylie smiled. "Energize."

No sooner had they fully materialized did Kylie feel someone cover her mouth and stick a needle into her neck injecting some serum. She struggled and then dropped to the ground.

Grant flipped over his attacker and they fired their disrupters on him- killing him. Spock also tried putting up a fight when the serum started to work. He fell to the ground beside Kylie.

**A/N: Review and the sequel **_**just**_** might appear sooner. ;)**


End file.
